lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Derrick Willford
"Believe it or not, but I have some pretty good gear. I'd survive one random hit.... Well... That's debatable." -Derrick Derrick Willford is the first character introduced in Lucidstuck. He has drooping black hair and heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Despite his pale and very unsocial appearance Derrick longs to have friends. Derrick is often described as "Gloomy boy" by his depressed nature and fondness of scary things. Derrick is the Prince of Fear in the Land of Murder and Moonlight. He has the Realm Attendant, Reggie. Derrick has direct control over Nightmare's Order as they've instructed him, and Derrick has the ability to scare monsters at times. Biography In Derrick's early childhood, he had a very strong relationship to his sister, Alice Willford. Alice could be portrayed as Derrick's "other half" as her appearance and interests are very contrasting to Derrick's. He spent his free time reading and studying which got him good grades in school. His reading led to him meeting Lucia Morris at a library, and he tried to bring her into his life, but Alice was strongly against having her over at the house. After Derrick received news that Lucia had died, he spiraled into a state of depression and became more and more antisocial. Derrick relied on Alice for companionship and affection as there was no other alternative. Soon after, he developed severe insomnia which caused him to be awake for days or even months at a time. His insomnia later gave rise to hallucinations from sleep deprivation, and caused Derrick to have paranoia. Derrick built a fort in his closet that he called the "Night Fort" so that he could be protected during nights when he was burnt out from insomnia. His stuffed raven doll, Reggie, became one of his closest "friends" besides his sister. Derrick believes that monsters and strange creatures would come for him sooner or later, so he put a lock on his door to keep them at bay. Derrick began having lucid dreams when he thought he was hallucinating and seeing monsters, so he told his sister about it and she recommended that he keep a dream journal nearby for writing down his dreams. Personality and Traits Derrick has a very soft and kind personality. He is very shy around strangers at first, but quickly warms up to them. Derrick feels that because of his outward appearance, other people think of him as an "emo loner" when in reality, Derrick wants to be accepted for who he is rather than what he looks like. Derrick has a very strong protective nature underneath his seemingly cowardice actions. He tries to avoid conflict and danger whenever possible, but when someone he cares for is in the same predicament, he stands and protects them despite the difference in strength. Derrick's constant loneliness has worn down his logical responsive nature when it comes to making a choice between not being hurt and protecting the only people he has left in his life. Relationships Alice Willford Derrick's strongest relationship is with his sister, Alice. Being twins, they have known each other their whole life and have spent a lot of time together. Alice has been a very strong figure in Derrick's life and he often thinks about her before deciding to do something. Some may argue that Alice's presence in Derrick's life is "overbearing" and that Derrick will only do what makes his sister happy. However, Derrick feels that his sister knows best and he has no place to question her methods since she has never lied or failed him in the past. Lucia Morris Derrick's old childhood friend. After beginning lucid dreaming, Derrick found Lucia in his home and was relieved and a bit confused to find that she was still alive. Alice has had conflicts with Lucia in the past and Derrick had to be their mediator. While Lucia hung out at Derrick's against his sister's wishes, they did a lot of activities together, while venturing in the dreamscape, Lucia tries her best to protect Derrick and make up for lost times. Lucia is Derrick's servant class companion and the guardians of LoMaM. Reggie the Raven Reggie is Derrick's stuffed animal that he has had since early childhood. Derrick often takes Reggie everywhere and Alice and Lucia were very familiar with him. While lucid dreaming, Reggie became Derrick's Realm Attendant. Reggie has a very "self-assured and cocky" personality, a side of Derrick that is never witnessed. Reggie belittles Derrick by calling him names, but sincerely cares for Derrick's well-being. Reggie feels that Derrick should be more assertive and brave when it comes to venturing the realms since monsters won't hold his hand when it comes down to strife. Skills and Abilities Derrick is the Prince of Fear, and has skills dealing with being scared or for scaring others. *Item Combination *Mind's End *Light Manipulation *Haunt Stats * +200 from Derrick's "Spine's War Suit" set * -125 dmg from Derrick's "Steampunk shenanigans" set Trivia * Derrick's last name was created by a combination of KyKy25's and spongefan12's commands. * Derrick's character is a mspa version of intrepidPioneer's original version of Derrick known as Nightmare. * Derrick's eye colour is red, despite his text colour being black. * Derrick's sister Alice is actually his twin sister. Alice was born first. Their birthday is December 23rd. * Derrick dresses in dark clothes, has dark hair, and had dark shoes. When his sister left, they exchanged shoes to remind themselves that they were once one and the same. * Derrick's moon symbol is white because it represents light within a dark exterior. * Derrick's posters describe him. The unknown entity represents Derrick's fear he deals with constantly. The Monster's Inc poster represents the inner monster inside of him, Courage the cowardly dog represents his Cowardice, though he still manages to be brave at times. The goat deer trolls represents Derrick's strangeness and his gentle side. * Derrick's pesterchum handle hallowedNightmare means not all things that are scary are bad. * Derrick's been to a therapist for anger management in the past. * Derrick lives in Toronto, Canada. It can be assumed the other kids (possibly excluding Alice) live there as well. * The movie that Derrick had brought to Lexi's sleep over was Inception Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Guardians